Heavenly Love
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: No matter how little you think you are, how insignificant you may be as a person, it is your heart, your soul is what is most important in life. To the most wisest of creatures in the world, they know this more than any other. To them, these are what truly make a life worth living. A Pokemon/Human romance story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.
**This story was a request by author CelfwrDderwydd, writer of the beautiful story Astral Link. If you're reading this and want to see the most beautiful OC couple on I humble ask you to check him out.**

 **Shout out to ya man.**

 **Also, Ethan in this story has nothing to do with the one from the games. Was just the first name I thought of. Simple coincidence.**

"There, that should patch you up." A kind voice said as he could be seen crouched down, patching up a Pichu, putting a small plaster on it's arm as it's parents, two Raichu, look on. Gently he patted the Pichu soft on it's head, who warmed up to his touch, smiling as it rubbed its cheek on his palm, before he stood back up. Once the male was finished the Pichu hopped off to it's parents, who hugged the young Pokemon with happiness, glad to see it's healed up. All three looked upwards to the male and gave him a sincere smile, which he gladly returned. Grabbing his rucksack over his shoulder he waved gently as he walked off into the forest as the two Mouse Pokemon waved back.

This was a young adult going only by the name of Ethan, with blonde hair and hazel eyes, he wore a simple jacket to keep away the cold, with an attire not worth noting, excluding the large backpack he carried. To many, he was a no one, just some wandering stranger with no house to call a home and no destination set in his mind. To those he was an mindless bum, but to Pokemon, he was seen as a saint. Friendly to all those he meets, he is remembered by the many he had met for his selfless and generous heart, always carrying food of all kinds and medical supplies as stocked up as he could, ready to share this with any Pokemon he finds hungry, help those who are lost and heal those who are hurt.

Little was known about him except his unselfish personality and his warm heart. As many Pokemon, whether he helped them or just happened to watch him, thought of him in the highest reverence, even if he would just bashfully admit he was nothing but a normal human being who simply loved helping others.

Right now, he was out of the forest and was walking up a rocky path, the wooded area ended right at the beginning of the mountainous area. Walking up the heightened path he peered to the side; no chain link fence supported the side, making it easy for someone to accidentally fall out, he kept to the wall side. However, this didn't stop him from peering outwards, seeing the beautiful landscape that only nature could make so beautiful. Unfortunately, walking forwards and staring to the side may not always be the best decision, as he didn't realize he had just walked into someone standing in the path.

The sudden stop made him fall backwards on his rear with an 'oof', looking upwards he noticed he had walked into the backside of a large human, much too big for his age, as he looked to be the same age as him, except wearing leather and metallic studs over his clothes; the kinds of people you wouldn't want to purposely make angry. And they were three of them!

"I am so so sorry." He apologised immediately, hoping he hadn't hurt the other man. Slowly, the male turned around, staring poison-tipped daggers at the meeker male. "Watch where you're going, punk!" The other, larger human spoke with a deep, intimidating voice. Ethan tried not to judge him. After all, what could would it do to judge someone without fully knowing who they were. That was what he believed.

"Look I'm sorry for what I had done, it's my fault for that. Please, I hope you could forgive me?" He tried to walk past them but a hand stopped him. This one belonging to a tall, lanky male with a purple mohawk and sharp, bright glasses. "Wat ya got in the backpack, kid?" Another spoke, this one belonging to short, pudgy, dirty male. All three were wearing the same kind of clothing; mainly a leather jacket and jeans. He started rummaging through his sack, but in one quick motion Ethan pulled away, hoping to not offend them in some way.

"Please don't do that. All I have in here is food and supplies for Pokemon. I have some food if you are hungry." Quickly reaching in he pulled out chocolate bar, but was smacked away by the third human. His body tense up with fear.

"Hey, hey, hey, guy." The second guy spoke in a calm, almost friendly tone, as he slide to the side of the wandering male, putting an arm around his shoulder as he brung him closer with a sly grin. "We know what you thinking right now. I mean, you see three guys all dressed up in leather, skulking around an abandoned path and being all antisocial and the like. We know what you're thinking; 'oh my, three scary teens loitering around, they must be bad news.' Is that what you're thinking of us?"

"Well...no but-"

"And I'm guessing you don't understand our predicament, do you? You see-" He stopped briefly as he pulled out a small object. Bringing it closer to Ethan's face he seemed to tap it slightly, only for the object to reveal itself as switchblade. The poor human's eyes widened when he saw this. "We. Need. Money. So, before it gets a little bit out of hand here..." He paused to drag the knife slowly across the other's cheeks. "We'll be taking yours. OK?" With the human stood firmly in place the mugger moved away to face the male. Snapping his fingers he called out. "Boys!"

The two others let their presence became known again as they both moved forward to search the wanderer's backpack, but in an instant he dared to move away from them both, only to be stopped by the second who firmly grabbed his arm.

"I've got nothing in here for you three. I'm sorry but I've got no money." He called out as he tried break away, but the mugger was not having any of it.

"Don't you fucking **DARE** take us for a bunch of fools!" He yelled. "How stupid do you think we are?"

"Let go! Please, these aren't for you!" He shouted, trying to plead to them to let himself go, but unfortunately the first, bigger male grabbed both his arms from behind, halting his movements.

"Please! HELP! HELP! HE-" He called out to someone, anyone. But in a single instant, he felt a sharp object pierce his chest, his breathing stopped as the words were caught in his throat, his muscles froze as he looked downwards, witnessing the mugger's knife had lodged itself in his torso. Slowly, the larger male let go, keeping a firm hold on the backpack as he pulled it off, letting the human drift backwards a few steps before dropping down in a lump, the only noise they seemed to hear was male dropping down onto the floor

"...why..?" He forced out before becoming silent. The first and third teen opened it up as they searched inside.

"Should not have done that." The second human said coldly, staring at the dying body laying on the forgotten path with a stoic expression. Turning back to his teammates the third mugger had said while rummaging through the backpack; "The damn kid was right, there's nothing in here but bloody bandages and Poke food. There isn't a single useful piece of garbage in here. Not even a fucking single PokeDollar. The hell was that kid doing."

"...please..." He managed to wheeze. The second mugger crouched down cupping his hand over his ear ah seems to listen intently. "...give those...to the…..Pokemon who….live… around here..." Giving off a laugh he stood up. He ushered the two to leave it alone, seeing as they have no use for it.

"Useless shit." The second one said as he spat on the ground. "We better go before someone see this." He announced before the three ran off, leaving the lone human to lie on the rock path, staring at the clouds as his vision blurred and he coughed up the red liquid, thinking about his prior life before this fatal moment.

He had little regrets. He lived his life to fullest, and he was content knowing it was a fulfilling life. What life could be better than helping out innocent Pokemon? To him he only wished he could have helped more.

"Rai?" A soft voice called to him, daring to look to the side he saw the visage of a Raichu staring at him with tear-filled eyes. A second Raichu stood by it, followed by a Pichu, one with a plaster on it's arm.

"Hello again." He spoke softly as he feebly raised his hand over, and, ever so gently, stroked the small Pichu on it's head. "I'm sorry, it seems I am not able to see you again one more time." He said with a sad smile, watching the Tiny Mouse Pokemon cry into his hand. He hadn't realized a small gathering of other Pokemon, all different shapes and sizes stood over him, all of them witnessing the kind heart he had displayed to them in some form or another. Not a single one looked on without sadness plastered on their face, all knowing there was nothing they could do. Slowly, the males stroking stopped. His arm going limp on the floor as his final strength gave out, all Pokemon looking on in shock. Turning away the Pichu hugged it's mother Raichu for comfort who returned the hug back the same, letting the tears roll down.

" _Please."_ The mother Raichu spoke. _"Please don't just die like this. You can't...just leave us like this. You are...were….just don't leave us."_

" _Arceus above."_ The male mouse Pokemon started as he looked up to the heavens. _"If you can hear us, please, please, PLEASE help this human. Please, we're begging you."_

" _Arceus."_ A Pidgeotto called upwards.

" _Arceus above."_ A Scyther said as well.

" _ARCEUS, PLEASE HELP."_ They all said in unison, crying out to the Alpha Pokemon, there voices seemed to be nothing more than a helpless prayer, scattering to the wind, unknownst to the world as somewhere, in a void of nothingness, a being opened it's eyes as the voices of multiple Pokemon hit the creatures ears. Slowly, the creature, floating in the endless void, started to glow as it focused on the area of Pokemon calling out it's name

 _Who is calling my name?_

With a stir, he opened his eyes, feeling drowsy, yet alive, he brought himself up from sleeping on his back. Wiping his eyes he looked forward, only to be met with the sight of nothing but black nothingness...yet, it wasn't exactly dark either. There did not appear to be an area creating any source of light, natural or otherwise, yet he could clearly see his hands.

"Where am I..." He thought before remembering the events happening before. Quickly grabbing his shirt he looked down to where the knife should be…yet…there was nothing there. Neither a blade nor any blood was on his shirt; there was small hole there, where the knife would have created. Lifting up his shirt he noticed there was no blood, or even a scar on his body.

"Did I dream that?" He thought as he noticed he was sitting on something soft and large. Looking backwards he saw he was sitting on some bed of some sort as his legs dangled off the side; it appeared to have a quilt like any other, pristine white, pure even. But they didn't appear to be any pillows or even a headboard of sort. It was nothing more than a large, circular pillow, too big for any human.

Slowly, he pressed down on the cushion feeling how incredibly soft it was. "Am I still dreaming right now?"

" _The answer to both of those is no, dear human."_ A large, booming voice called out to him, one not said but did speak, as if it permeated through the air itself. It sounded neither more than male nor female, yet had a tone of pure sincerity, honesty and care.

Turning slowly around, he gasped as walking towards him was a sight to behold. Standing over three meters tall was a white-bodied creature. With a grey underbelly and golden cross on its torso followed by four golden hooves walking in a digitigrade fashion. With a long, flowing mane that never moved came the sight of many legends, stories and beliefs.

Walking up to the human, staring at him with red and green eyes, was a large Pokemon of an equine-like design moving elegantly across the void, walking on the air like its has structure was the most magnificent, most incredible, most...unreal sight he had ever seen. One he **could** ever see.

For there, walking gently across the invisible pain was none other than Alpha Pokemon itself;

Arceus itself.

Stopping just short a couple of meters away from the human's presence it stared at him with unemotional eyes. Ethan could not move, speak or even breathe as his breath stop short the moment he caught sight of the legendary creature.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, he pointed to the Pokemon, trying to say with a stutter: "Yo...you're...Arc-Arceus..."

The Alpha Pokemon nodded at him, it's eyes not moving from its stare at they were transfixed on the human. In a gentle silent notion the Pokemon moved it's own head downwards, just enough for it to touch the human's head with its own. The male seemed to find his body calm down with the Pokemon did this, as if it was giving him a soothing aura.

The touch lasted only for the briefest of seconds before it moved it's head back up to stand tall and proud once again. Ethan had found himself able to move, and even breath again, as he stared upwards at the practical God standing before him.

"Arc...eus." He said slowly, hoping for some questions.

" _Yes, human."_ It spoke with grace, despite seemingly lacking a mouth to talk from, instead speaking through a form of telepathy. It's voice was calming, and despite having an air of superiority and power, was said in such a way that user had little to malice in their thoughts.

"What...just...happened?" He tried to reply, still finding himself unable to comprehend what was going on. "Aren't I...dead...or...?"

After he spoke, waiting a moment for him to finish, the mysterious inorganic golden wheel that surround its torso, the four gauntlets on its hooves, and even the single small gold streak on its head, disappeared instantly with small glow, leaving itself bare, for the fur underneath to see the outside.

Without make any sound at all, the Alpha Pokemon gently moved forward, the human's eyes not leaving its side. Without a clue he watched the legendary start to step onto, what he presumed was, the bed, watching it with curious yet scared eyes, but felt himself freeze once again as the large Pokemon had wrapped its body around the humans back; it's torso rested on its side on his back as it body swivelled round like a snake, so its front faced forward just like the humans, as all four of its legs dangled off the large bedding much like the human's own. Said creature felt the strange desire to rest himself on its torso, wanting to feel just how soft its short fur was, but stayed still, fearing its wrath. The Pokemon had sensed his emotions and thoughts, knowing full well what he was thinking of wanting to do, yet, restreind himself in front of it's presence.

" _You should fear little, simple human, I will not be offended if you have the want to rest yourself by more torso. If anything, I'd feel more saddened if you didn't. After all, is it not you yourself who feels there is little better things in the world then sharing happiness with others?"_ It spoke with understanding, surprising the human with it seeming knowledge about him as he stared upwards to the Pokemon, confused as to her it would know this about. The Pokemon gave him a slight nod, and at that motion, he slowly pushed himself backwards to lean on the the legendary's torso, feeling the soft and pleasant fur on his back and on his hands, the short hair getting in between his fingers, but felt as if touching the most softest of felt. The Pokemon could still sense the unease on his mind

"Is this OK?" He asked gently, to which he got a nod for a response. The Original One looked away as it began to talk to him. _"You had asked me what had transpired early this day?"_ It said, despite seeming like a question it never focused on him giving an answer. _"Then ask me, what do you know about myself?"_ It now asked him, not looking back.

It took him a few second to understand what the omnipotent Pokemon was asking of him, but he could answer. "You're...well, you're Arceus. You are said to be the one who created the world, every man, woman and child, every Pokemon, every single piece of grass was something you had made for this world. I have heard that it is your duty to watch over the planet and care for the wellbeing of every living creature that exists. I remember reading somewhere that you are older than time itself. You can practically do anything." Arceus was happy with the answer, even if it didn't portray it with its unmoving face. Looking back to him, it spoke again.

" _That is almost entirely true, but only to an extent."_ It stared at him deeply with eyes when that portrayed sorrow, he could see. _"I can control only some aspects of the universe. I can't bring back lost souls from the dead and bring them home to the mortal world. Even that is beyond my power."_ He stared in wonder of its voice. _"I can, however, make sure a soul is kept in this world for as long as I need it to be, to make sure they can stay alive for as long as their mortal bodies can allow themselves. I can't give back a person's youth, but I can heal the most serious of mortal injuries, even the most grave of one's. You had asked me what if you had died, but what I done was make sure you'd stay alive. It was I who saved your life."_

The human was in understandable shock from what he had just heard; Arceus, a practical GOD, has saved his life. His life. A simple, basic, unimpressive life. One where nobody really cared about his existence…

"Why?" He spoke, for the second time surprising the legendary. "Why me exactly? I'm not anybody special, I'm not even worth your time, really, I-" He was shut up when one of its hooves gently tapped his lips before moving back down to out of the bed.

" _By all accounts, I really shouldn't have. It is never my place to ever interfere with a mortals existence, and yet...you are a most special case. It is my duty to watch over your world, and more to this, I always listen to when any creature prays to me. For the usual, it's never anything I should pay attention to, as there normally only trivial matters you mortals pray for that you can complete on your own. Even if it is for matters of death and life, I do not interfere, as it is not my task to. And yet...for the first time in a long, long time did I hear the voices of an unquestionable number call out to me at the same time, all for the exact same purpose, young Ethan, and that is for your life to continuing living. All those Pokemon, calling out my name for a single purpose is not something even I can ignore. Do you understand, small human, your life is not as insignificant as you imagine it to be, it is one any world would be glad to have."_ He just stared at Arceus in complete awe.

" _In fact, it is not your life that made me save you, it is by your own heart and kind spirit that truly made me save your life. The moment I appeared by those Pokemon, I was able to see into your soul, your past, your thoughts, your emotions, and I have to say, young human,"_ It paused to maneuver its head closer to his, inches away from Ethan's own head. _"You may be the most beautiful human I have ever come across."_ Said human couldn't help but blush at the compliment. His cheeks grew red with embarrassment. Unable to say anything more the human looked away in embarrassment, incapable of looking the omnipotent being in the eyes, who stared at him, deep into his soul. Gently, the legendary Pokemon raised up one of its legs, and started to stroke the human on his head, ruffling through his hair as it felt him tense up from the feeling, but quickly changed to feeling more relaxed on it's touch. Feeling into both his mind and heart, it read it's thoughts. It stopped it's movements on his head

" _You should not feel worried about those ruffians from before."_ It spoke knowingly. _"I can read your mind. And I know you're worried about what those so-called_ _ **punks**_ _are able to do."_ He noticed it's tone changed on the mention of those guys from before, but kept his mouth to listen, disliking the thought of interrupting a Pokemon such as the Original One. _"You should worry little about them, as I have asked the Pokemon you may know as Darkrai to...attend to their dreams when they sleep."_ By now the human was looking back at the legendary, managing to stare at Arceus in it's own eyes in shock. _"And you should not fear for the safety or worry of the Pokemon asked for your life to be spared, as I have assured them your soul would not be taken away this day. They are happy, knowing your life was spared by myself."_

"Thank you." Ethan managed to spurt out, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "For, telling them that, I hate the idea of others worrying over me." This sentence caught the legendary's attention. The memories of his past where not one of what others would call a cheery life.

" _You are...quite an amusing specimen."_ It spoke in thought, gently moving one of it's front legs to wipe away the human tears, not wanting his face ruined by physical representations of sadness and depression. _"Your life is not one would think of when imaging what the childhood of happy and pure-hearted soul such as yourself."_

"What do you mean?" He asked unsurely. It stopped wiping his face and moved the leg of to the side as before. If it could display expression it would be one of both interest and sadness.

" _You had no friends, no family and grew up as an orphan. You had trouble being close to people, albeit not out of choice, more, for the fear of rejection."_ It spoke in a blunt tone, but not made for malice, just truth. _"You couldn't help but be afraid of being around others, even the other orphans. And by the time you had left the town and headed off into the world unable to stay at your location for...certain reasons I know you don't want to talk about, you had nothing on you but a rucksack of clothes and your name. Most human in your situation would be bitter, depressed, angry, but you...no."_

" _You are able to look at the world in a soft light. You are able to see the world's beauty in it's natural light, actively acknowledging the darkness that seeps in the mortal world, knowing it has and still does exist, but knowing that seeing the world only in darkness makes you nothing but blind. No, you wake up every day, even on the cold damp forest floor or in the alleyway of a loud, crowded city with happiness and honesty in you heart. You see beauty in the world that others cannot, as they themselves have grown ignorant to the wonders of their mortal plain. You are a unique human."_

" _Even at your early age, your heart truly shown through. When you first found a tired and hurt houndour, your immediate thought was to rush to its aid. You cared little about its physical appearance, or the fact that is was both a Fire and Dark type, knowing that it looked scary to you and it's typing made it into a ferocious beast. No, as all you could focus one was the thought that that poor little Pokemon need help, and without a second thought, you carried it with you all the the way to the lone caretaker to get it some help. Even when she had looked away in disgust, this deterred you little as you refused to give up on the little one. You stayed with it for a few weeks, not letting it out of your sight as you made sure it was happy until it's last day."_ Even Arceus itself couldn't but feel itself choke up a bit at his memories, closing it's eyes in deep thought. _"And...and even then, when it finally died from it's mortal injuries, had gotten a disease that you had not been able to know about. You still cared for it's health and happiness until it's final moments. By the moment it stopped, you broke down in the most purest of tears, caring little for those that saw you, only caring that the young soul was now prematurely lost to this world."_

" _From then on, you seemed to have made an oath; what that says you would help any and everyone you came across, human or Pokemon, and when hurt just the slightest or minutes away from death, you would stay by their side as long as needed. For as long as it takes, you would refuse to back down from saving any creature, big or small, living on or slowly dying, from going about their, or also, the rest of their, life from then on."_ It paused, having to take a few second to let it all in what itself had just said, having talked for that long or hard in such a long...long time. _"Human, I have to say-"_ It spoke, but stopped the moment it opened it's eyes and stared at the human, who was now crying his eyes out, unable to hold back his emotions. In one swift, sudden motion the human had reached forward and grabbed the Pokemon's neck in one quick but gentle hug, crying the houndoors name out in it's fur. Arceus, though surprised by the sudden physical act, let the human cry into his neck, craning its neck to rest on his own, slowly bringing its legs up to rub his back.

"Why...just why...did he have to die so suddenly?" He cried into its neck, not knowing it was make it wet. Arceus noticed but didn't let it bother, letting him cry out his emotions. _"It's OK human. Let your sadness out. Let it all out."_ For the next few minutes all he did was crying into its neck, having to remember such an old and forgotten seen from long ago, with Arceus actually regretting bringing up his sad past. _You poor human._ It thought. _My apologies in making you feel this way. You deserve better then having such a past. You deserve...being around those that care about you. You deserve...staying close to me._ It thought, mulling over those words.

After a while, the human reluctantly backed away from its neck, ashamed of liking its fur touhcing his skin but knowing that alone wasn't a legitimate reason to continue hugging the neck of a God. Turning his head upwards to look at the sight of the legendary, staring at him. _"Do you feel better now?"_ It asked.

"Uh, yes, much better actually." He replied, embarrassed by the sight of it's damp neck. "Thank you for, letting me cry out onto your neck, Mr Arceus, sir. I'm sorry for...being so forceful on you. I hope I haven't...upset you by doing that." The last part he barely managed to speak out, afraid he had done something wrong. But no, Arceus knew exactly why he had done. He needed reconciliation from another, and it was more than glad to be their for him. _"Fear little, mortal Ethan, as I am not in any way, shape or form offended by your sudden hugging of my neck. I knew exactly why you you had done it so please do not feel ashamed for wanting someone there for you."_ The human smiled at that, happy he hasn't made the legendary upset in some way..

" _Also, just for a future reference, I'd much prefer to be called lady Arceus than sir Arceus. I am a female, after all._

 _Or maybe just simply Arceus, since I gone by that name alone throughout history itself, you know."_

For the first few seconds Ethan's eyes slowly opened wide and turned around to face the visage of it's, or rather now, **her** face staring directly at the human. _"Of course, not that I have expected you to know this piece of information about me."_ She added, an odd glint of mischievous in her tone, she had observed for herself.

"Wa-wait..." He stuttered. "You-you're-"

" _A member of the female sex, yes."_

All this time, the caring person he had been practically cuddling up too, sharing his past, his thoughts and his emotions...was a girl. He couldn't help have his cheeks blush, looking away in in embarrassment, not able to dare look her in the eyes.

Said female was still able to see into his thoughts, and noted how his opinion had changed when she stated her actual gender.

"I...I-I didn't realize you were actually a...you know...a...woman." She could feel him try to shuffle a bit away, not out of spite but out of embarrassment more like. She stopped him by moving her torso more inwards, closing the distance between the two more. His body froze up as he let her bring him closer, moving her head so the distance between the two's head was very near.

" _You had expected me to be a male?"_ She asked, knowing the real answer but wanting him to tell her himself.

"Well no, I-I just read you were consider genderless. That's all." He said honestly, Arceus glad he said the right answer as she shook her head.

" _Most do, for some reason self-entitled reason. In reality, I have no actually been properly studied by you humans, for an obvious reason, so they were unable to properly decipher what my sex really is. They just put down genderless for me for that reason, though, I've seen they presume I am without sex since they see me as an all omnipotent being. Not that I have cared for all that. It changes nothing in the long run."_ The male couldn't help but feel himself loosening up a little at her comment. Slowly, she moved her head forward to rest on his shoulder, closing her eyes to be in deep thought. Tentatively, Ethan struck his arms out and rubbed her neck, feeling himself being comforted at the warmth. Though, he wasn't the only one.

His heart. His kindness. His spirit. His pure soul. These were all the things this human possessed the most. These were the things that a person should desire the most. Arceus had made a strange, but hopefully, honest and well meaning decision.

" _Ethan."_ She spoke in a serious tone, moving her head away to stare once again at the small but big-hearted human. He looked at her with a smile. _"I am going you ask you something. But do note that I will not be in any way offended of which your answer would be, as like I have said, I have seen into your heart, and I know you could not in any possible way make me hate you in any possible way. So please listen to what I have to ask you."_

"O...K..." He replied, not sure where this scene is now going.

" _For a millennia I have stayed alone here, watching over the mortal plain with my unlimited eyes. I have spoken little to the outside world, including having limited interactions with other legendary Pokemon. But you...there is something different about you. I have yet to properly meet a human who has actually made me want to stay with them, talk to them, the thought of them leaving actively make me sad. This has never happened before."_ He listened intently.

" _Until now. You have been not only the first human but the first living being that I have met that makes me want you to stay alongside me for as long as you can. For this, I ask you but one question:_

 _Will you be my mate?"_

His body froze, taking a few seconds to process what she had said.

Then he blushed as hot as an embarrassed Magcargo.

"I...I...I'm sorry." He spluttered.

" _I had asked if you would be liking to the idea of my mate. This is not trick or misinterpretation of my words. I am asking you exactly what you understand by my use of the word 'mate'."_

"I...I don't not what to say?" Here is when she stopped reading his mind. She wanted an honest answer from him, not something she could just see in his brain for. She wanted **his** own answer.

" _Say what you feel most."_ She said simply. The human thought for a few seconds, before making a decision.

"Well, I had to say something, I think I'd just simply say; why me." She mentally frowned at this. "I don't consider myself anything special in any way. I'm not anybody important, not rich, handsome, talented, or even that much intelligent in any way. I'm just...me. I not able to see myself being with such...well, such a beautiful creature Pokemon like yourself. Especially not one who's just so...amazing. " Arceus hated this thought of him lowering himself in such a way. "Surely there are the other legendary Pokemon better suited for such a role. There must be others legendaries who are much closer to you?" She shook her head

" _We legendaries don't act like close friends in our spare time like you may consider is to. I wouldn't consider us friends in the same way you do. Companions, chums, we don't speak to each other when we're bored, we only speak when an important matter is at hand. We watch over this would, we have little time to actually find a mate, let alone become friends. We are loners by a default. We don't have the need for companionship the same way mortals do."_ He felt sad at hearing her say this. The thought of someone like this having no one to even simply chat to, especially for one as old as her, sounds like a version of hell to him. He still continued to listen, actively wanting to hear her response.

" _Besides that remark, I don't fall in love by what you humans would call normal means." She said, wanting him to prove his worth. "It's not how good looking a creature is that interests me, it's not talent, financial worth, or even if we just like a lot of the same things. No, I am not interested in such a physical things mortals would consider attractive in any way. No, what attracts me to any living being is who they are in the inside. It is their pure heart, their unending love, their spirit and soul that shines brightly through the darkness. Like I have already said, you are the most beautiful human I have come across. I can assure you I you are more than worthy to be my mate. I want you to stay with me, here forever. Be by my side for eternity."_

Ethan was astonished at her comment. He was overcome with such happiness at being called that. He now felt like he had true worth in this world. But to him, that didn't really matter. No, what really mattered was the thought of the practical God sitting before him, asking him to be her mate, to be her loved one, to be...someone who a God would call worthy on the Earth that houses humans, where very few in the vast majority are able to stand out among the billions. He didn't care about the praise, he only cared about her happiness, in the end.

"Arceus." He spoke softly yet firmly, making sure she would hear every word. "I would be more than honoured at the prospect of being your mate." If she wasn't an immortal she knew she would squee at this. "But." He continued, making her stop her train of thought. "I do need to say something." He looked her deep in the eyes as he began, as she saw the smallest hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stay in this place forever."

She wasn't mad, she was a benevolent being, but she was curios by his choice of words. "Please do elaborate?" She wanted to properly hear him out before she judged.

"My life has always been about helping others. In all honesty I think that was only thing keeping me going in life. I have dedicated myself to help out any human or Pokemon in need. Without this, with my life just staying in this realm...I...just don't know what I'd do with my life."

She mulled over his thoughts. _"That is a most admirable reason, small Ethan. It is reasons like that for why I am interested in you, after all. For that I will allow you back to the mortal plane, after you have become my mate. You would still be my mate from then on, and I would watch over you for all eternity. But, like I have just said..."_ She stopped briefly, where she moved off the human, snaking her body around so she wouldn't have to make the human move with her. She tapped along the invisible surface of the void, moving until she was facing forwards, towards the bed, towards the mortal sitting before him.

" _You will have to become my mate first."_ His cheeks flushed once again, understanding what thoughts she had in mind, and felt ashamed of thinking about them. He was about to apologise, knowing she could read his thoughts, but she stopped him the second he opened his mouth with one of her hoof-like feet. _"Please, small Ethan, do not feel ashamed for thinking about me in such a light. I did ask you first. I know you are experiencing an attraction towards me, which I am more then happy to feel. Not only that, I know you lack any experience in this kind of regard, so please, let me be in control for this. Don't feel bad. This is not something that could ever be your fault. Let me show you, physically, how much you mean to me. I want you, Ethan, more than any other creature I have met."_ He nodded, unable to speak as her foot was still gently placed over his mouth. _"Just relax, let me be your guide."_ He softened the minute she touched him, and let himself fully relax, knowing means every word. He let her take control, and she felt glad at this. Ever so gently, she pushed forward with her foot, slowly pushing him backwards until he was lying down on the soft, silky bedding, pushed back enough so no parts were dangling off the edge. She tapped forward until her head was hovering over his.

" _Allow me to show you something none, not even all the legendaries as you humans call us, has ever seen before."_ The male watched on as Arceus seemed to do something with her face. Slowly, one of the lines of her gray face, the lowest one, which was intersected by two small green circles, almost looking like cheeks, separated out, where inside he could spot the telltale sign of the pink flesh recognised as a tongue rested inside. He now realized that Arceus was showing him...her mouth.

" _I never had a true need for a mouth. While I am able to eat and taste, I don't have a need for nourishment in the first place, as I lack a proper digestive system like you humans have. I also never actively try to speak from my mouth, since I speak through the communications of the mind of others."_ She said, her mouth never moved an nanometer as she spoke from her mind. The human just stared in shock, as she leaned her head forward. _"But do you know what I can do with my mouth?"_ She said in a rhetorical tone. He shook his slowly from side to side.

Saying nothing more, the female immediately moved her forward and caught the human in a surprising but passionate kiss, with Ethan melting the touch of her lips on his. They were soft yet gentle on him, her skin felt like butter but still stayed as rigid as steel. There was little movement in the kiss, only the slightest of back and through the female laid on his open mouth, she was gentle and firm, with every second in the calm void could be heard the smallest of audible noises of the female laying a soft kiss on him every second. Tentatively the male reached out, lightly grasping the back of her neck and dared to pull her closer, both wanting more. A few moments later the Original One spoke up, refusing to stop the unending kissing going on between herself and her human. _"Shall we take this further?"_ She asked him _. "You don't have to stop kissing to tell me. Just think you're answer and I will do as you want."_ She read his mind, seeing him want to continue if she wanted to. She knew she didn't truly need to ask, but she knew it would be wrong of her to simply take advantage like that. In a soft a manner as possible, she smoothly pushed her tongue forward, reaching into the human's mouth till she found his own tongue, and passionately started to lick all around his mouth, over his lips and even snake itself around his own tongue, as she enjoyed listening to him moan, his pleasure stemming from her own, single actions.

Without him realizing, Arceus instantly made the human's clothes disappear, them simply vanishing in a natural light. Slowly she moved her body forward and onto the bed, lowering herself down and kneeling on her legs to support herself as her fur touched his bare skin, his body not fit, more lean, due to years of travelling. The male tensed up as soon as he felt his sensitive, semi-erect cock, touch her body. He looked upwards at the female kissing atop him, who stared back with her stoic eyes. _"Yes, I did indeed make you naked without realizing."_ Slowly, yet reluctantly, she pulled away from the kiss. _"I would need to, after all."_ She crawled backwards far enough away until she could lean her head down and practically touch his shaft with her head, the human barely managing to hold his breath from the sight in front of him. _"Hmm...it would appear you are not properly equipped yet. Allow me to rectify that motion."_ She said in a seductive tone. Despite his lack of experience, the male was smart enough to understand what she trying to say. "Arc-Arcues you do-do-don't really ne-ne-need to-" But she silenced him by dragging his tongue across his shaft; from the beginning of his balls to the tip, causing him moan from the touch of her luscious tongue over his half-ready manhood; she continued this for a few seconds, the male needing little time to be fully erect from her motions. She stopped when he was ready, tasting the lightest of pre on his tip. She crawled back forwards, this time more forward until his shaft just passed her backside, in a proper position to mate. The male lied down underneath her his head just able to poke through the top of her torso, where spied him staring at her with a prominent blush on his cheeks.

" _Are you ready, Ethan? Ready to be my mate, to become one with me, to forever be the only human to ever have the privilege of being mine and mine alone."_ He said but one thing: "Always, for you Arceus." Though she couldn't technically smile but she could experience true happiness like any other, and hearing him say those words made her feel so complete. In a knowing manner, the legendary moved her body round. Lifting her back part she stood with her front legs erect but her back legs kneeling, moving into position where she could feel his cock resting above the area she never thought until today she ever find a real use for; her petite flower, plump and ready. _"Ready to begin?"_ She asked, with a nod in response. "Always when you are." And in one firm motion, the female impaled herself downwards, as then and there did both the human and the Original One lose their virginity simultaneously. Without even a second thought Arceus started to pump herself in and out of the human at an incredible speed, as of having an unlimited stamina and endurance, moaning lightly as making the human beneath her lose himself in pleasure, unable to think clearly from the assault on his nether region. Arceus craned her head downwards and rested the top of forehead on the male's own, telling him to grab her head for support. He did just so, grabbing onto the her neck as he could feel nothing but her womanhood wrapping itself around his crotch, despite the obvious size difference, felt perfectly snug around his shaft, impossibly tight for such a Pokemon as large as her.

" _How does it feel,"_ she spoke slowly, _"to be the first ever creature to experience what you're experiencing, to feel a power such as care only for you, to know that I will forever watch over your spirit until the collapse of the universe itself?"_ She purred, rubbing her head lightly on his.

"A-a-amazing!" He called out as he tightened his grip around her neck. "You're so beautiful...Arceus...I...I love you...so much."

" _And I as well, Ethan. You're such a beautiful soul."_ She replied, enjoying the feeling of his shaft pumping away in her pussy. _"I will love for the end of time itself. Please…come for me. I know you're feeling it inside you. Come inside me. Mark me as yours and yours alone."_

"Arc...Arceus..." He called, feeling his balls start to tighten along with her words. "I...I'm going to-"

" _Do it! Release yourself inside me. I want to feel you."_

"Arc...ARCEUS!" He called as in an instant he finally climaxed inside her, the female stopping her bouncing along his manhood in time with his releases, as her inner caverns became counted with his human seed, staining the pink flesh white as only a trickle managed to seep out of her. He collapsed down onto the bed as he stopped moving. Breathing calmly, he felt the large Pokemon move off of him, off to his side where she pushed his back upwards so she can slither underneath, releasing him back down so he was rested on her torso like before. The void was neither cold nor warm, but the feeling of his bare skin on her pristine fur felt so comforting to the touch. She leaned her head downwards, moving to his shaft she licked away the juices, using her prehensile tongue to clean his member while she could hear him groan from the feeling. She enjoyed his moans of pleasure.

After he was sufficiently clean she leaned her head back up, looking him straight in the eyes, noticing how droopy his eyes seemed..

" _You are exhausted. Please sleep. I know you've asked to return to the mortal world after, but it is around what you'd refer to as 1 am where yourself once was before I saved you. Sleep here tonight, and you will be back to your realm in the morning. I will watch over you while you sleep, since I do not go through such a state myself."_ She leaned down with her head to deliver a chaste kiss on his forehead. _"And yes, you may use me as pillow for you to sleep on, I am more than happy to be your sleeping partner for tonight...and for every night."_

"Thank you...Arceus." He said as he snuggled into her fur, but something still lingered on the back of his mind.

" _Why do you feel yourself at unrest, small Ethan? What is troubling you?" She asked him._

"I'm just...kinda surprised as the kind of day I've had. This is just...magical to me. In one day, I had been nearly killed, revived by the most powerful Pokemon in existance and then became her mate. This is-"

" _Don't say you are unworthy for such a feat to happen to you. Tell me, after all, if you were unworthy, would I, the most powerful creature in existence, have saved your life and fallen in love with you? Would I, the one who controls the very existence of the world itself, consider you an unworthy mate if you weren't?"_

"I guess not." He said, still a bit unsurely, but knows she would never lie, or even butter up her own words for him. No, she is blunt and to the point. What she says goes, and if she believes he is worthy to be alongside her, then she speaks the truth.

" _No. Now sleep."_ She twisted her body around, moving her legs and neck to rest around him like an Arbok, acting like a makeshift quilt. _"You've got a life to live. Goodnight, small Ethan."_

"Goodnight, Arceus. I love you." He said as he closed his eyes.

" _I love you too."_

It was tomorrow, and the human found himself awoken upon the path where he last lay in the mortal world. He was fully dressed, his backpack back on, and even was standing up. He had to wipe his eyes to make sure he was no longer dreaming. The world seemed so...loud now. The noiseless world felt so calm to him now.

" _Is there a problem, small Ethan?"_ Came the recognisable voice of the Original One herself, and he turned around at her voice, seeing her floating a few feet in the air, but this time being semi-transparent, like a spirit without a physical body. _"Do not worry about me, only you can see me when I'm like this."_

"Are you...really OK?" He asked. "For me to walk along the Earth while you stay alone in...your own world." He was still worried about her, and she felt glad to hear him say those words, knowing why he said it.

" _You are now a part of me, Ethan. Wherever you walk, lie or run, I'll always be by your side, watching over as I watch over this world as well. You may not always see me, but you would always feel my presence next to you. But before I leave, I will give you this."_ She leaned forward with her head, touching the human's forehead with her own, and small, but noticeable light came from the touch. She backed away as he felt a strange power surge through his body.

" _As of now, I have given you a piece of my own soul. From now on, you won't age, or be inflicted from toxins or illness. Human, I have made you an immortal."_ His eyes widened at that word. _"Your life will never end. For now on, you are my eternal mate. You can now happily dedicated your life to helping others, as you literally have all the time in the world. With me now a part of you, no one would hurt you, scare you, or belittle you. And yes, you are more than worthy for such an action."_

"I...don't know what to say." He said, tearing up a bit.

" _If you are ever worried about something, never hesitate to ask, as it is the responsibility of the mate of mine to ask me for anything they desire, whether a material object or a question. If you are ever sad, lonely, or want to stay by my side, if it is a raining night and you wish to escaped the cold, just ask of me, and I will let you sleep by my side, or you can sleep and stay in my realm, next to me, for as long as you want. Your life is now a part of mine. And, if you ever want mate with me once more." She moved her body forward to stand by his own."Just ask. I'll always be ready for you to fill me with your seed once more, as I desire it more than you'd think."_ She couldn't help but say the last part with a slightly dirty tone. Though, she noted how her last words didn't embarrass him. No, his mind was focused on something else.

He couldn't bring himself to say any more and rushed forward to grab Arceus and bring her into a hug, her physical presence can be felt by him and him alone, as they're souls are interconnected. He backed away after a few seconds, watching her body simply vanish from sight without a needed word, leaving him alone; at least, only physically. From now on, he would never feel alone, as she would forever watch over his now immortal soul.

Turning around, he walked down the path towards his next unknown, but not unwelcome destination, with a big, happy smile plastered on his face. From now on, he truly felt like his life had meaning.

"I love you, Arceus."He said out loud, looking upwards to the sky.

" _And I love you to, my mate Ethan."_

 **Many of these idea came from fellow author CelfwrDderwydd himself, so I urge to check him out.**

 **I love you man, you wise, incredible friend of mine.**


End file.
